


The Little Hind's Flight

by wintergreenroses



Series: The Lady of the House [2]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Aftercare, Biting, Blood Drinking, Cunnilingus, F/F, Predator/Prey, Vampires, something like aftercare anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:26:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintergreenroses/pseuds/wintergreenroses
Summary: Lady Dimitrescu takes you out into the woods, and lays out the rules of a game: you make it back to the castle before she finds you, and you get a reward. You have an hour's head start.It's not enough.AKA Lady Dimitrescu hunts you for sport
Relationships: Alcina Dimitrescu/reader, Lady Dimitrescu/reader
Series: The Lady of the House [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181735
Comments: 15
Kudos: 307





	The Little Hind's Flight

**Author's Note:**

> this is technically set in The Lady of the House universe, just somewhere between chapter 6 and 7. Knowledge of the main fic isn't needed for this one tho
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (note: in case you were wondering, "hind" is another word for a female deer)

The crunch of branches and leaves underfoot is the only sound as the two of you make your way through the woods. You follow behind Lady Dimitrescu, obedient and silent.

She said she had something she wanted to do, and told you to meet her at the front gates of the castle at ten in the morning. Upon arriving, she declared that the two of you would be going on a walk.

And you've been walking for what feels like hours. Your legs have started to ache, and the ridiculous semi-sheer white dress she made you wear has been caught by what feels like every single branch in this damn forest. But you don't dare complain, because you're sure she wouldn't be happy to hear you whining.

Eventually, the two of you enter a wide clearing with a single rock in the middle. She stops and turns to you, her hands on her hips.

"We're here, my pet." She gives you a smile. "Now, you're probably wondering why we're in the woods, all the way out here."

You nod warily.

"I mentioned before that I love playing with my food." Her smile widens. "We're going to play a game, dear."

"A game?" You echo, somewhat disbelievingly. She brought you all the way out here for a game?

"You make it back to the castle before I catch you," she explains, "and you'll get a reward."

"What happens if you catch me?"

Her smile doesn't waver, and you're given your answer.

"Oh."

"Quite, dear." She tilts her head and her eyes sparkle in the light as she regards you. "Aren't you wondering what the reward is?"

You nod again, still wary.

"Anything you'd like," she says. "Food, comforts, privileges…anything you'd like, anything at all."

From the vague nature of the reward, you have a sinking feeling you don't stand a chance.

"You grew up rather poor, correct?" You nod, and she continues. "My chefs could prepare you a meal you could never dream of--wild game with plum sauce, desserts from places you've never heard of, the finest fruits money can buy. Or you could request silks and clothes so fine and so soft that you couldn't wear gossamer again without feeling weighed down. Or you could even ask for free range of the castle grounds and the privilege to do whatever you like--when you're not with me, of course." Her smile hasn't faded. "Doesn't that sound nice, my dear? All you have to do is make it back before I catch you."

You can't deny it--her offer is tempting. The thought of having one request that would be granted in its entirety, no matter what…it feels like a key to open any door that could possibly stand in your way.

"This feels like there's no way I can win."

"Oh, there's every possibility of you winning. It wouldn't be any fun if my victory was guaranteed." She takes you by the shoulders and turns you in the direction you came from. "The castle is that way. Make it inside the gates before I find you, and you'll get your reward. You have an hour's head start."

Her hands retract from your shoulders, and you turn to look at her, a question on your lips.

She produces a pocket watch that's shaped like an anatomically correct human heart, and flips it open.

"Fifty-nine minutes," she drawls. Her eyes slide to you with a sly smile. "Your time is running out, little hind."

You don't even give her a nod or anything as you take off running.

The wind whips through your hair as you dart through the trees, nimbly jumping over rocks and tree roots and ducking beneath branches.

It feels good to run, actually. It's been awhile since you've done it, and it feels good to feel the burn in your legs and lungs the farther and faster you go.

Eventually, you start to slow, and come to a walking pace. You run in bursts--shorter than the first, but whenever you feel like you can run again, you run for at least a little while.

You start recognizing a few things. The tree with moss covering it that's next to that weird rock, the broken branch hanging in the path that you watched Lady Dimitrescu duck under, the little stump that looked to be the entrance of a burrow, and so on.

You feel reassured that you are going in the right direction.

You walk and run in increments for awhile, but eventually, as time keeps ticking towards the mark where she would start hunting you, you decide to save your strength for if an all-out sprint is needed. Besides--running is loud, and if you're quiet, it'll be at least a little harder for her to find you.

You press on, making your way through the woods and back in the direction of the castle. As you go, you curse yourself for not paying more attention to which way the sun was when you were on your way in--at least that way you'd have some frame of reference for keeping yourself on track.

You're pausing to catch your breath when you hear the crack of a branch in the distance.

Your heart starts pounding in your ears. Has it been an hour? Has she started chasing you? Is that her, or is that some other predator in these woods that would enjoy making a meal out of you more than she would?

You start moving again, going slower than you would like. You curse yourself for not pacing yourself, for not setting a steady and even pace that you could maintain for long periods of time.

Your heart pounds in your ears as you make your way through the underbrush. The stupid dress keeps getting snagged, and you darkly muse that that's probably its purpose--to slow you down.

You recognize certain features as you move, and you're reassured again that you're not lost. The crooked tree that was split in half from a storm is something you recognize. The hunting trap you step around is something you remember seeing on your way in.

You make it to a small stream that you remember was closer to the castle than the clearing, and your heart swells with hope.

You cross carefully, hoping that vampires work at least somewhat like dogs, and that she won't be able to smell you as easily.

You're well past the stream and coming up on a ditch of sort in the woods when you hear noises from behind you. Noises like underbrush being disturbed.

You quickly hop down into the dip in the ground and press yourself against the bank, near and slightly under a tree growing on the side. You nestle back within its roots, and you slow your breathing.

Footsteps. Heavy, slow, deliberate footsteps. You don't have a doubt in your mind that it's her.

The footsteps approach, slowing as they reach the ditch…and they stop.

You don't move your head much for fear of making a single sound, but you glance up.

She's not even four feet away from you. Her hand is on the tree you're hiding in and under, and you watch as she scans the forest. Her head moves slightly as she carefully looks over the trees in front of her.

Your heart feels like it's beating at a million miles an hour. You're breathing softly, but inside you know that if your heart beats any louder she would probably be able to hear it from where she was.

She finishes her scan of the forest. Slowly, she turns and starts walking down the edge of the ditch.

You wait. And you wait. And you keep waiting. And it isn't until the footsteps fade that you let out a breath.

You look in the direction she had gone, and you see nothing. You breathe a sigh of relief and worm yourself out of the tree roots, dusting yourself off-

You feel two strong hands grab you from behind, and you let out a startled scream despite yourself.

"There you are," she purrs in your ear.

You didn't even hear her come back, but you're kicking yourself as you remember how quiet she can be when she wants to.

Her lips brush your neck even as you writhe and twist and try to get away. You can tell she's enjoying your fear from the way she laughs, from the way she inhales you, from the way she licks a trail down the side of your neck-

You manage to worm your way out of her arms thanks to the single fact that your dress rips in her hands and you manage to slip out of it. You're in only your undergarments as you start sprinting through the woods, the branches whipping at every inch of exposed skin as you make a frantic last dash for the castle.

You hear a laugh from behind you, and then footsteps starting to follow.

"This isn't what I want, little hind," she calls. "Your pelt is pretty…but it's your blood I want."

You swerve around a tree and almost lose your balance, cursing yourself as you spend precious seconds righting yourself.

You chance a look behind to see her briskly walking--the fact that she's not even having to run to keep up with you makes your heart beat even louder in your ears.

You're nimbler than she is, though, so all you have to do is keep weaving through the trees and she'll get caught on one of them eventually, right-?

In front of you, there's a dip in the forest similar to the one you hid in--a stream or a game trail that eroded a ditch.

You leap across, arms pinwheeling as you land precariously on the other side. Again, you're wasting precious seconds as you right yourself and resume running.

You look behind you again to see her casually stepping over the gap and you can't help but think that it's unfair how tall she is.

She grins as she sees you looking at her, and you can't help but think of a hunting cat with the way she's moving.

You face back forward and almost catch yourself before whacking into a low-hanging branch. You hold your head in pain and ultimately, that's what does you in.

You feel those hands grab you again, lifting you off the ground and pressing you front-first into a tree.

This time, she doesn't tease. She bites into the back of your neck and moans against you as she starts to drink from you. You writhe, twisting, trying to escape--but with a strong arm around your middle and her iron-clad grip coming to your throat, she stills you.

She drinks for only a few moments more before she spins you around, pressing your back against the tree.

Her pupils are blown wide and she has an expression on her face that is wild and primal.

Without a word, she lunges and bites your neck again, not even bothering to drink before moving up and biting again and again and again, leaving a trail of bleeding marks up one side of your neck.

You cry out in pain at each bite, but as the _something_ that's in her saliva starts to numb them, you cry out less and less.

She wrenches your head to the side and bites the juncture between neck and shoulder. This time, she drinks deep. You let out a choked cry that's more than half moan as she pulls mouthful after mouthful of blood from you, letting out little noises of satisfaction that sends heat to your gut despite yourself.

You squirm in her grasp and she holds you tighter, growling from the back of her throat.

She pulls away, chest heaving as she looks at you. Your blood stains her chin, and her gaze starts drifting downwards.

She grabs the bra you wear and tears it from you, tossing it to the side without a thought. She raises you up to her level and bites the top of your breast.

The bite there has you moaning, and you blush hard. It feels so wrong, so filthy to be deriving pleasure from being hunted through the woods and covered in bite marks. However, you're coming to learn that no matter how filthy the things she does are, you've grown to enjoy each and every one.

She drinks from there briefly, and goes about biting and marking your other breast, your hip bones, your thighs--everywhere she sees fit to bite and mark, she bites and marks.

Once she seems to have had her fill of your blood, she tears your panties from you and plunges her tongue into your folds. It comes with hardly any warning; one minute you're moaning and feeling your head spin thanks to blood loss, and the next you feel as if your throat shreds from the shout that rips its way from your lips as she begins licking and sucking your folds with a animalistic hunger you'd only seen a few times.

She lifts you up higher with ease and plunges her tongue inside you, pushing deeper and deeper until you can feel the curve where her tongue meets her jaw. She licks and tastes directly from the source for a time, before her tongue retracts and she moves back to your clit.

She sucks your clit hard and for a moment you fear she'll bite--but she doesn't, thankfully. She sucks and release and soothes the bud with her tongue, her eyes slipped blissfully shut.

Your body strains against itself as she pushes you closer and closer towards the edge. Your hands come down and thread themselves in her hair, grabbing--not bringing her closer, just holding onto something to ground yourself.

Her pace is punishing as she rasps her tongue over your clit again and again; steady, hard passes that have cries spilling from your lips. Your hips jerk in time with each pass as your body is desperate for friction even as you feel the blood loss starting to make you weak.

Her nails dig into your skin as she tightens her grip--not that you could go anywhere if you tried.

She doesn't let up as you rapidly approach the edge, not noticing or simply not caring as your thighs begin to quake and swears begin filling the air alongside your moans.

You come in a matter of moments with a strangled cry that sounds pitiful even to you. Your eyes roll back in your head and your back arches as your hips jerk wildly against her mouth, desperate for the friction needed to work you through an orgasm.

And she provides. She keeps rasping her tongue over you, again and again. It's only when you fully come down that you realize she isn't stopping.

She keeps up the rough pace and makes you come twice more before she slows and pulls away.

By the time she's done, your bones are practically pudding. You fall limp into her grasp as she lowers you from the tree.

She presses a soft kiss to your cheek before she slings you over both shoulders in the way a hunter would carry a felled deer. You don't know if you're imagining the cheer she seems to walk with as she sets off in the direction of the castle. You sway, weak in her grasp, feeling yourself bleeding from the number of bites she left all over you.

She comes to another one of those ditches and follows it, before finally stepping over it with ease.

"You did very well, pet," she tells you. Her head doesn't turn, but you still perk up at her voice.

She keeps walking, clearing maybe twenty more feet before she breaks through the tree line.

You lift your head and see the road heading up to the castle, with the gates not even a hundred more feet away.

"You almost made it."

She starts up the road to the castle, and you're too tired and too weak to think about what you should've done differently, or about how much you should be mourning the loss of a favor like what she had offered.

She moves through the gates, and crosses to the front doors. She opens them with ease, and steps inside.

She calls out, and you can barely hear someone arriving and speaking with her briefly before she's taking you through the halls.

You're barely aware of the fact that she carries you to her rooms. She brings you into the bathroom and sets you down on the floor as she begins to run a bath.

The water roars loud in your ears as you slump against the wall.

"You're going to make a maid very unhappy," she tuts. "They always hate when they have to clean blood off of a surface."

You realize then that you're bleeding all over, and your muddled brain doesn't know what to do with this information. It distresses you that you could be the reason for someone else's distress, and you shift away from the wall.

You sway precariously, and she clucks her tongue and lifts you from the floor into her arms.

You're realizing dimly that her dress is covered in red, and it takes you only a moment to realize it's more of your blood. And you feel bad, because blood stains are hell to get out of white fabric-

While you're thinking this, she shifts you into one arm and dips her hand into the bath, testing the waters. Gently, she eases you into the tub.

"We can't have you bleeding all over everything," she explains. "We'll clean you up and then tend to those bites, alright?"

You nod, your head lolling against the side of the bath.

You can't explain how, but you can sense some sort of worry from her. Some sort of something that suggests she might be realizing how far she pushed you today.

She sets about cleaning you off, washing the dried blood and the dirt off you with a sponge. She keeps her movements gentle, and you're thankful for it.

She's talking to you as she does this, her voice soft.

"You did very well today," she reassures you. "You got much farther than I thought you would. I was so proud when you slipped away from me--it was such a welcome addition to the chase." She pauses. "I always hate it when a game ends too soon. This one didn't disappoint me--indeed, I almost thought you were going to make it, but that branch got you right at the end. Pity--I would've loved to reward you."

You listen, and you feel your aches and pains being soothed by the hot water. It feels nice, you think, to have her be gentle with you.

Eventually, you're all cleaned up. She lifts you from the bath and sets you on the countertop, setting about drying you with a towel.

She coos to you as she does. "Such a pretty thing. You look so good with all those marks--the scratches and scrapes from the woods were regrettable, but it adds to the atmosphere, don't you think?"

She smiles at you and picks you up once you're dry, carrying you back into the room itself. She sits you down on the bed and picks up a first aid kit that you're realizing wasn't in here when you were first brought in--someone must've delivered it when you were in the bath. Your eyes also fall on a plate of food that someone delivered as well--meat, rice, and a small salad.

She dabs a cloth into the some strong-smelling liquid and brings it to your body. She hesitates, and you crack your eyes open to see her taking in the numerous scratches, scrapes, and bites littering your body.

"You humans are such fragile creatures," she says.

The antiseptic stings, making you hiss. Each wound is the same, with the bites on your body being so painful that it makes you whimper.

"Shh," she urges, her voice soft and soothing. "We can't have you getting any infections. You'll be alright--it only stings for a second, and then you're done."

You whimpers die down at that, and you let her clean each and every one of your marks with minimal complaints. After they're all clean, she produces rolls of gauze and starts bandaging them.

Her hands are…softer, gentler, more purposeful than you had expected. Each brush of her fingertips against you as she wraps your wounds feels--in a way--weirdly tender. If she hadn't been the one to cause these wounds, you would've been more grateful. As it is, you find yourself thinking that it's only right that she be the one to bandage you.

She finishes soon enough and presses a kiss to your cheek. "Here, darling. Eat."

You scarf down the food with a hunger that surprises you for how tired you feel.

After you've finished, she lifts you up in her arms and lays you down on the bed.

"Sleep well, my pet," she says.

She heads to leave, but your voice stops her.

"Hey," you say softly.

"Yes, my dear?" She looks at you over her shoulder.

You frown. "Stay." At her look, you continue. "Just for a bit."

She nods once, something odd and unidentifiable in her eyes. She comes back to the bed and sits next to you, the mattress dipping severely as she does.

She smooths a hand over your hair, looking down at you. Her face, now that you're a bit more focused, holds something like worry, something like…

"I," she starts slowly, "may have gotten…a little rough with you today. I forget sometimes how fragile humans are."

You nod and scoot closer to her, setting your head in her lap.

She looks like she has something else to say, but she doesn't. She pets your hair, and the silence stretches between the two of you.

Your eyes start to close, and right as you're about to drift off…it doesn't make any sense. It's probably a figment of your imagination--that's all you can think of to explain it.

But as you drift off to sleep, you swear you hear soft singing.

**Author's Note:**

> gosh! that was something i've wanted to write for awhile. Thanks for reading!


End file.
